


Too Much Effort Into Very Little Things

by FallOrLetGo



Series: Days of a Man's Crowded Mind [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: One-Shot, Pun-related ending, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOrLetGo/pseuds/FallOrLetGo
Summary: He needs to get Roman to trip over.Patton has a teeny tiny problem that consumes all of his attention, and he needs the other Sides to help him with it.





	Too Much Effort Into Very Little Things

Patton had a problem. Not just any sort of problem: a very small problem. 

The problem with incredibly small problems is when you think they’re no big deal,  **but** the more effort put into solving the problem makes it all the more important. In no way has the problem turned into a  _ big  _ problem, of course. It just slowly grows to an incredibly important, small problem.

And  _ that _ was exactly the sort of problem Patton was having right now, for this was an insanely critical, drastically momentous, and infinitely infinitesimal problem. 

You see, he needed Roman to trip over.

It was not anything specific, and nothing particularly  _ big _ ,  **but** it was important, and it was a downright impossible feat! Patton has done tried the “sweep-the-leg-in-front” trick (an oldie but a goodie), there have been strings tied across door frames, he has placed random, cluttered objects around any place imaginable in the mindscape (which as far as he knows probably have not affected Thomas too negatively, but to be honest he isn't too sure), and so far, none of these tactics have worked.

That made it all the more necessary for Patton to call in reinforcements. The first of which, definitely needed to be Virgil. He knows Princey the best, although neither he or Princey would admit it. Regardless, Virgil was the best choice.

Patton sunk out of his bedroom and carefully popped back up outside of Virgil’s doorway, the violet door shut with a “Do Not Enter” sign on the door with dark spider web patterns. Patton shuddered in response to the spider webs before knocking lightly. Even around the vicinity of Anxiety’s room, his heartbeat was increased, and a small thought in Patton’s head whispered to him... _  Virgil never answers the door when he’s having an attack, it makes him feel like a burden to ask for help, and it scares him of what we all would think... poor kiddo… is he okay? _

“... Anxiety? Virgil? Can I come in?” He asked. Another  ~~_ longer _ ~~ moment passed before Patton worried. Without thinking too much, he quickly opened the door, eyes searching for the Side, black clothes against a black room.

In the far corner of the room was the small, anxious boy on a bean bag chair wearing a big pair of headphones, quickly torn off as Virgil jumped up to a standing position in shock as Patton rammed in. Patton’s heart rate sped up even more being inside Virge’s room, although this time he was pretty sure this was just to match Virgil’s heart rate itself.

“Dad? What’re you- you can’t be in here for too long,” Virgil said quickly, concern for Morality’s well being very apparent. “Is there something you need from me?”

“Well, kiddo, there is. I’ve been having this teensy weensy problem that’s kind of turned into a much more effort inducing thing than I expected it to, and it has to do with Roman, and I feel like that you’d be able to help me out with it, but like only if you want to though because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with anything, and if you were uncomfortable I’d always want you to say something about it because I always worry about you and respect your boundaries but if you’d want to help that would be lovely-”

“Patton,  _ Patton _ , it’s starting to happen again. Please take a deep breath. Yes, sure, I will help you, but  _ please _ just tell me what you need  _ in another room! _ ” Virgil quickly pleaded. Virgil could  _ feel _ the panic in Patton, and very, very distantly, Thomas’s heart rate began to rise ever so slightly.  _ Dammit _ , Virgil thought to himself.

In one movement, Virgil ran over to Patton and sunk both himself and Patton out of his room and into the living room of the mindscape. Patton nearly fell over but Anxiety quickly pushed him onto the couch. Patton took a second to calm down, before turning back to Anxiety with a look of silence thanks.

“I need your help to trip Roman over.”

“... ‘kay. Why?”

Patton explained the meaning behind it all, the key reason this needed to happen, and Virgil, though he didn’t show it, immediately realized that he  _ needed _ to get wrapped up in this problem too. 

There was a quick agreement to grab Logan, which was relatively easy considering Thomas wasn’t doing anything particularly logical at the moment, and he  was very quickly located in the library reading  _ And Then There Were None _ by Agatha Christie for the hundredth time. After some quick explanation, Logan asked the same question Virgil did.

“This seems like a surplus of time and energy going into such a tiny feat. I know this is something Patton would do on regular occasion, but what might’ve caused the  _ both _ of you to want to do this so much?”

Patton explained.

“... oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You in, pocket protector? It’s basically a puzzle game, you nerd, and a pretty decent brain exercise,” Virgil added, very subtly pointing out parts that’ll engage the logical Side. Logic paused for a second, thinking it over.

“When you put it like that, it’s a difficult offer to refuse.”

And with that, they got to work.

 

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

  
  


The plan was an incredibly simple one, yet also a plan that required all three of the Sides. Patton originally suggested some more trip wires or cellophane (like Patton used in Thomas’s Mr. Mime Pokemon Prank Vine), but it was Logic that pointed out how obvious those tactics would be for someone so physically aware with his surroundings (Roman  _ was _ a Prince after all, and he fought in the Imagination Realm nearly every day), and Anxiety to point out that the three of them would most likely end up tripping over them instead. So no gimmicks, no props, simply the three of them alluding Creativity. As the Creative Side walked in through the door from the Imagination Realm, the three of them set off to work.

“Ah, Roman,” Logan smiled, looking up from yet another mystery novel on the couch. “How were mythical beasts this time?”

“Well, I painted it all a little simple this time for my wonderful realm, and settled with a quick  _ Sleeping Beauty _ reenactment, where the  **marvelous** Phillip slays the  _ malevolent  _ dragon that is Maleficent!” the Prince responded with his usual gusto and wide hand gestures. It was enough to make Logan smile.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” he said calmly, standing up and taking a few steps towards the other Side. “Now, I do have a few questions about some things for the upcoming video we’re planning with Thom-”

“How ya doing, Princey?” Anxiety quickly popped on in the doorway near the two of them suddenly, a subtle smirk on his face. Prince attempted to restrain a delighted smile through seeing his dark, stormy friend. It’s hard to not appreciate the creative banter, which he hasn’t always appreciated, but in the recent months the two of them have grown towards one another greatly.

“I’m having a  _ fantabulous _ day, how about you, Blah Blah Land?” He shot back as he and Anxiety inched towards one another.

“Oh you know, just watching some Starkid shows and contemplating some dark Disney theories you’d wanna shout over. Such a shame you didn’t return from your adventure with a good stab or two, way to have me lose interest.”

“Ah well, at least I’m out of the house instead of sleeping at 3pm.”

“The afternoon is the least productive time of the day, I don’t see why I need to be conscious for it.”

Roman let out a laugh at that quip, even Logan smirked and put a hand upon Roman’s shoulder. Virgil even let out a small scoff and nudged the Prince in the shoulder. 

What the Prince didn’t expect, however, was how exceedingly  _ hard _ Virgil had actually nudged him. Honestly, is was borderline a  _ push _ ! Prince even stumble back, and Logan’s hand didn’t help, it mostly just set off his center of balance.

What Prince  _ least _ expected, however, was something  ~~_ that felt awfully like a leg wrapped in khakis _ ~~ ramming into the back of his knees. It hit him incredibly suddenly and in the direct moment of him stumbling over.

In one fell swoop, Roman was on the ground, and within seconds, all three other Sides were standing over him, all simultaneously shouting:

**_“THE ROMAN EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!!!”_ **

“... Seriously? Is this what all that was about?” Roman asked. Patton gave him the most serious stare ever given by Patton Sanders in his life.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Criticism, Recommendations, suggestions, new ideas, ancient family potion recipes, excerpts from your favorite spell-books, random Disney movie quotes, and relevant Disney movie quotes, are all appreciated.
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


End file.
